


Jukebox Hero

by Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess/pseuds/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess
Summary: The story of how a bored teenager working during her summer break gets a date by singing songs from the radio at her dad's music store.





	Jukebox Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was bored. I really like these songs.

The sunlight filtered through the glass windows of the “Give it a Rest” music store. Ruby Rose stood behind the counter, her eyes glued to her phone as she leaned against the glass case that held her father’s prized music collection. Why it was in the store, visible to customers who would never be allowed to purchase, the young sixteen year old would never know. 

Ruby huffed, blowing her red tipped black bangs out of her eyes as she scrolled along the latest shared pictures of her friends summer vacation trips. While everyone else was enjoying the break from school, she was stuck with the luxury of a summer job at the family store. 

While she wouldn’t say she hated being here, it was hard for her. This store had been her parents baby before herself came along. Summer Rose loved music, and Taiyang loved her. So when they got married, they dropped everything and invested into this music store. 

Of course the agreement between them was that Summer got the store of her dreams, and Tai got to name it. There was never a day that went by when her dad would use that goofy expressions to make the patrons browsing the shelves laugh. Recently though it was hard for them. Summer would be gone five years this year, in two days time the anniversary of her death would arrive. With it, the dread of being without a mother, a wife, and a friend. 

Ruby laid her phone on the counter, bored beyond belief as the store would usually not pick up until a little closer to lunch time. Still, everyday her father insisted they opened at seven a.m. on the dot. 

The bell above the door rang loudly, causing the teenager to cringe from her now ringing ears. Turning to observe her new visiter she locked eyes with a large man in a t-shirt that clearly did not fit him. He had yellowing pit stains and clearly when he ate he didn’t care not to use a napkin, but instead his own shirt. 

His balding head didn’t reflect the nice lightly into Ruby’s eyes as he marched forward towards the counter. When he arrived he placed his hands flat onto the counter, his clearly sweaty hands leaving streaks as he leaned over, supporting his weight. The man’s breath smelled of old food, causing Ruby’s eyes to water as she tried to stay standing after a full assault of the toxic air of his huffing mouth. 

“Do you have the new Achievemen disc in,” The man started, his tongue dipping out to lick his lips causing the teenager’s stomach to revolt slightly, “The special edition one with the behind the scenes, acoustic recording?”

Ruby slipped a hand up to her mouth to pretend to cough, while really she was just trying to save her nose from crawling off her face to go die somewhere. “Uh, no. It won’t be relea-”

“Your website says you have it in. Are you telling me your website is lying!” The man squinted his eyes, clearly agitated. He looked more like a angry gremlin at the moment than a self respecting customer. 

Before Ruby could even get a word out the man started ranting and raving about how the establishment was completely useless to him, stomping his feet, and slapping the glass counter so hard the young girl quickly pressed herself against the shelving behind her and just stared at the grown man. 

The front door chimed again, Ruby’s eyes immediately glancing towards it. She felt embarrassment licking the back of her neck, sweeping up to her cheeks painting the flesh pink. She didn’t want anyone to think she had caused this man to act this way, nor that this was the kind of people that visited her family’s music store often. 

Entering the through the doorway was the most beautiful girl Ruby had ever seen. All noise faded away as her silver eyes roamed across the figure. Long white hair traveled down the girls back, tied up into a ponytail that didn’t sit quite centered on the girl’s head. The glacier blue eyes roamed across the shelving that stood in front of her containing thousands upon thousands of CDs, categorized by genre and alphabetized from left to right. 

Suddenly she was brought back to the man in front of her as she felt wet splatter on her face. The large man was now leaning across the counter towards her, mouth still moving a hundred miles per hour as he was now degrading her for what he called, “mainstream bullshit” that was playing over the store’s radio system. 

Currently, “Through the Fire and the Flames” by Dragonforce was playing lightly. Not really obnoxiously, but loud enough you could bop your head to the beat. 

“I think you should go,” Ruby said, frowning.

“Excuse me? I am a paying cust-” He attempted to start but the young girl just held up her hand and shook her head.

“You’ve made it clear I can’t help you. The cd you asked me for doesn’t come out until the fifthteenth, of next month, that is clearly next to the CD information located on our website.”

His mouth fluttered open and close. He slapped the desk one more time before waddling back to the door, jerking it open, bell ringing loudly, and finally leaving Ruby to her peace again. 

The door slowly fell closed due to it’s self closing mechanism. 

With a sigh, Ruby pushed herself off of the shelving and lifted her eyes up to glance over the rest of the store.  
Silver locked onto curious blue unintentionally as the teenager realized the newest patron had been a witness to her little debacle.

Ruby blushed, hard. Attempting to stutter out an apology, but the other girl just turned back to browsing the vinyl record section.

Quickly looking down herself, she realized that unfortunately for her she know had fingerprints and sweat to clean up off the countertop. Her father would lecture her for not having a clean checkout area if not. 

The song change from the stereo was both perfectly set for the moment and highly uncomfortable for Ruby, as “Danger Zone” by Kenny Loggins began dancing through the air. 

Ruby quickly grabbed the cleaning rag and spray bottle out from under the register and began wiping up the mess. It was five minutes later that she decided it was stupid to be embarrassed over what had occured and she should talk to the girl like any other customer that had wandered into the store on a normal day. 

Highway to the danger zone  
Gonna take you  
Right into the danger zone.

Kenny’s voice basically narrating how Ruby felt as she strolled out from behind the counter and confidently to the other side of the record rack the white haired girl was flipping through.

The teenager slowly flipped through a couple of Foreigner’s older records, fingers slipping around the cases easily as she had done a hundred times before. Picking up album Four, and glancing over the song titles on the back, she noticed the other girl looking up at her. Or more precisely the album in her hands.

“You like Foreigner?” Ruby said, tipping the case over towards the other girl.

The girl nodded shyly, before taking the album and observing the back of the cover. 

Ruby grinned, bright white smile causing the other girl to smile as well.

“This was a really good album,” The girl whispered, “I really liked-”

“JUKE BOX HERO! STARS IN HIS EYES!” Ruby belted out, pretending to play an air guitar and jamming out.

Tinkling laughter softly touched Ruby’s ears, causing her to grin goofily as she watched the other girl try to cover her giggles. A light blush lighting the otherwise pale flesh of the other girl’s cheeks. 

“That would have been really cute if you could hold a tune,” she said softly, her eyes twinkling amused. “I have to get my ears checked now for hearing problems. You’ll be receiving the bill soon.”

“Hey! I can totally sing,” Ruby pouted, quickly taking back the album and putting it back in its proper place before moving around the rack to stand closer to the other girl. “Let’s see you do better.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to attempt to sing,” she huffed, eyebrows dipping down in a false pout as a smile fought itself onto soft pink lips that made Ruby just want to get a better feeling for against her own. 

The radio had flipped through a few quieter melodies while the two had been talking but it was as if fate itself had smiled upon Ruby at that moment. Journey’s famous, “Don’t stop believing” began it’s piano melody, calling upon anyone that hears it to began singing. 

Ruby shoulder bumped her new singing partner, the other girl blushing before locking eyes with the dark haired girl. 

Anything in the world wouldn’t have prepared Ruby for the moment a voice of an angel graced her ears singing the opening bars of one of her favorite songs.

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

Soon the two were smiling dorkishly as they began to wiggle and bounce as they sang, more to each other than platonically acceptable. 

Ruby grabbed the white haired girl’s hands, the girl hesitating a moment before allowing herself to be spun and twirled. 

Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

The door jiggled again, alerting the two dancing girls that someone had arrived. Ruby immediately let go and stepped back as she observed a well dressed balding, short man. He had a orange mustache and eyes that seemed to match in color. He was smiling softly, before addressing the girl in front of the teenager.

“Miss Schnee, I do believe it’s time to return to the manor.” 

‘Miss Schnee’ turned to observe her dance partner, happiness twinkling in her bright glacier blue eyes. “I do thank you for this enjoyable morning, but I don’t believe I got your name miss…?”

Ruby stuttered for a moment as she blinked at who she now only just realized was ‘Weiss Schnee’, the girl she had seen recently gracing the newest issue of “Music Weekly”. The barely eighteen year old millionaire. 

Weiss Schnee was a up-and-coming music star, famous for powerful ballads and recently some little pop-songs that came up on mainstream radio stations. Her latest album had gone platinum, and it was almost impossible to keep the copies of her cd’s on the shelf. Ruby even had her own pre-ordered signed copy displayed on a shelf and a second copy just to keep in the stereo when she wanted to blare the singer on the speakers at home. 

How Ruby hadn’t connected two and two before? Was she too caught up in the girl’s beauty to realize? Or had Ruby just thought her family’s small music store wasn’t on the map for people with a bank account larger than a phone number. 

Hearing Weiss voice on the radio or through the stereo was one thing, seeing her in person was a whole other. If Ruby was being honest she had only seen wide shot pictures of the superstar, and never looked long enough to really be able to say she knew what she looked like. But boy, did she know that last name. Who didn’t? The Schnee’s were famous for all of their talents. Weiss just happened to have been the only musically talented in this generation. So she had been the only one the young music store clerk cared about, even if she didn’t know what the girl really looked like...

Weiss began to frown, the light leaving her eyes. She quickly turned to make her way towards the door, not sparing a glance back at the other teenager. 

“Wait!” Ruby yelped, tripping over her own feet and knocking both of them over. 

“You absolute dunce!” Weiss screeched from underneath Ruby, shoving the girl off and trying to get back to her feet. Unfortunately for her Ruby wasn’t having that. 

The black haired girl quickly grabbed her hands, forcing the white haired to look into her eyes. 

“I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose. I’m sixteen and I like all kinds of music. And yours is super good and you’re so talented. And omigosh, I can’t believe I didn’t realize you were you, and I’m just me and I sang in front of you terribly and omigosh what if I really did mess up your hearing with my awful, tone deaf, cat murdering, pitchless-”

Weiss fought off Ruby’s hand and placed bother across the teenagers mouth. “Will you please stop talking!”

Ruby nodded, her eyes watering as she gazed apologetically at the superstar. 

Weiss sighed, disappointment plain on her face. “I’m not mad at you, just… just be more careful. You could have hurt one of us by tackling me like that.”

In response was a muffled answer, quickly by a removal of hands and an ask of, ‘Come again?’

“I said, I’m really sorry I tripped and it won’t happen again, Miss Schnee.” Ruby quickly said, nodding. 

White eyebrows furrowed, soft pink lips dipping into a grimace. “I wish you would just call me Weiss,” she whispered. 

“Weiss,” Ruby whispered just as soft, the word repeating in her head. “Weiss…”

“Ruby,” Weiss said, reaching out to softly grab the teenager’s hands, and intertwining their fingers. 

“Klein,” The other man in the room said, closer than he was before causing the two girls to jump, “and now that we are all introduced, miss, we really must be going. Was there anything you wanted to purchase while we are here?”

Weiss shook her head, this time getting up to her feet and pulling the teenager with her as their hands were still connected. “I do hope to see you again, Miss Rose. May I maybe invite you to dinner some night this week?”

Ruby blinked, Did Weiss Schnee just invite HER on a date?

“If you are too busy I would under-” Weiss was immediately lost for words as the teenager leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. A blush once again lighting up the pale skin there as she smiled. 

“I would love to accompany you to dinner, Miss Schnee.” Ruby spoke confidently, her eyelashes narrowed as she grinned seductively at the older girl. It was clear that Weiss was definitely more down to earth than Ruby had realized when flipping through magazine articles about her, and hopefully she would get to know the girl better very soon. 

“I look forward to it,” Weiss nodded once more before stepping away from the dark haired girl. “Would tonight be okay?”

“Tonight would be perfect.”

With that Weiss smiled and then was out the door, ‘Klien’ following right at her footsteps and then Ruby was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to score a date with Weiss Schnee but I can't sing... Maybe she will like my fanfics instead. Or just continuing to fall for Ruby over and over again... That works too...
> 
> White Rose OTP forever. *fist pump.*
> 
> Should I write another chapter for this?


End file.
